A call in the night
by Joy Booth
Summary: Mike gets a call that might just change everything
1. A call

"Hey," he whispered, getting out of bed.

"Who is it?" Rachel asked.

"Shh, I'll be right back," Mike shut the bedroom door and stumbled toward the kitchen. "What's up Baker?"

"I… I'm sorry… I shouldn't have…"

"It's fine. Are you ok?"

"I … I don't know,"

"Did something happen?"

"no,"

"Is it Noah?"

"no,"

"I thought you two were in San-Tropez?"

"We are,"

"But?"

"I can't … breath," she answered with a hiccupping gasp.

"Did he do something?" Mike demanded.

"No!"

"Hey, it's fine. Just focus on breathing. In… and out… It's going to be ok. We don't have to talk about it. Just keep breathing."

"How… are… you?"

"Gin, don't try to talk right now, just focus,"

"Distract… me,"

"Oh, ok, me? I'm good?" he mumbled.

"Sounds… like… it…"

"Better than you right now," he teased, falling into the familiar banter.

She laughed, then coughed.

"But really," he continued. "I'm good. Things are… good. I've been going to work with Rach, learning the business. Doc says my knee should last another season, especially with Li-van playing half the time."

"How's that going to go?"

"If it means I get to keep playing, I'll live with it. I don't like it, but I'll live with it."

"What else?"

"Not much, workouts have been boring lately. I'm missing my buddy."

"She misses you too."

"Good to know. I saw the pictures in People. Your tan is coming in nicely." He could tell her breathing was almost back to normal.

"Thanks," she mumbled.

"Have you eaten your weight in pasta yet?"

"Sadly, no. We spend most of our time on his yacht, or at his friend's yacht parties. I've been seasick."

"That sucks…"

"It really does."

"But you're in paradise."

"Yeah, I guess,"

"What's wrong, Baker?"

"Nothing, I just… I don't know. I thought it would be different."

"You're bored."

"What? No, I just get restless and I can't go for a run or pitch or do any of the stuff I usually do."

"Like I said, you're bored."

She groaned, "Ok, I'm bored. What's wrong with me?"

"Nothing!" he answered a little too quickly. "I mean nothing. I knew you were bored because that's how I feel. I mean, it's how I felt. Rachel insisted we go on a cruise for our honeymoon. The whole time I just kept feeling restless. You just need some dry land and batting cages."

"You think?"

"Yeah."

"I guess I'll talk to Noah. Maybe we can stay on the mainland for a while."

"Good, how's everything else going?"

"Good…"

"Sounds like it," he teased.

"All this free time is just so different from what I'm used to. The people around here, all they talk about it clothes and shoes and cars and stuff. When Noah's is talking business, it's so technical I can't even follow most of it. I just don't fit in here."

"You never fit anywhere at first."

"Thanks, ya jerk."

"Not you, you. I mean everywhere is different. Maybe you just need to give it a chance. Maybe you'll get comfortable. Maybe you just need time."

"It's only a month until Spring training, and what if I don't want to get comfortable here. I like my life in San Diego. I love Petco and I've only ever really felt at home on a diamond, on the mound."

"Then have fun while you can, and know that this is all just temporary. You'll be back home soon, looking at this handsome mug and making grown men cry with that screwball of yours."

"They don't cry,"

"You didn't see Trout after you struck him out. You single handedly ruined his average."

"You called the right pitches."

"But you followed my calls, which is pretty rare. Ya think maybe that might become a thing this year?"

"Following your calls?"

"yeah,"

"Not likely,"

"I didn't think so, but I thought I would ask. As long as you wave off Duarte more than me, I'll deal."

"Fare enough," Ginny yawned. "It's not like he knows what he's doing anyway."

"Hey, he's getting better."

"Whose side are you on?"

"Yours, always, but you should get some sleep now. Call me when you're back in town, or just if you need to talk again."

"Thanks, I'm sorry I woke you. I hope I didn't get you in trouble with Rachel or anything."

"Don't worry about it. Call anytime."

"Night, Lawson."

"Night, Baker."


	2. A text

When he didn't hear from her the next day, he wasn't worried. They hadn't talked much since she left with Noah. She was probably just busy. He was busy too. He had meetings with his agent, some business partners and investment opportunities, not to mention his workout schedule. It wasn't until a week later that he finally caved in the form of a text.

 **Lawson: Hey, just wanted to make sure you were feeling better**

There was no immediate response, but he didn't really expect one, except that he kind of hoped…

 **Baker: It's 1 in the morning**

Shit, he had forgotten about the time difference.

 **Lawson: Sorry, go back to sleep, we can talk whenever.**

 **Baker: thanks for checking in though**

 **Lawson: Always**

 **Baker: Noah promised we'd go to port this weekend, we've just been sailing for a while**

Mike reread the text and then scrubbed his hands over his eyes and read it again.

 **Lawson: Are you feeling better?**

 **Baker: Not better, but not worse**

What an asshole? He thought to himself. If he had been with her, he would have had her to a doctor within the hour. Maybe she didn't tell Noah. She did have trouble admitting when she needed help.

 **Lawson: Did you tell him that you were sick?**

 **Baker: It's just seasickness**

 **Baker: it really comes and goes**

 **Baker: no big deal**

 **Lawson: tell him you need to see a doctor, please,**

 **Baker: (…)**

 **Lawson: I know you think its no big deal, but just do it for me. Please.**

 **Lawson: You know how I worry**

 **Baker: (…)**

 **Baker: Yeah, ok, just so you don't worry. I'll tell him in the morning.**

 **Lawson: and let me know how it goes?**

 **Baker: Yes, mom, I will let you know when the doc gives the all clear.**

 **Lawson: Thanks, now get some sleep.**

 **Baker: but I'm awake now.**

 **Lawson: go to sleep**

 **Baker: what's going on with you?**

 **Baker: I saw you guest hosted with Rachel**

 **Baker: you did good**

 **Lawson: Sleep, baker!**

 **Lawson: and feel better**

 **Baker: Fine, talk soon**

 **Lawson: We better. I'd hate to have to fly over there, well I wouldn't, because it is amazing, but the flight would be hell on my back, so just let me know.**

 **Baker: I will, enjoy your work out**

 **Lawson: How did you know?**

 **Baker: Where else would you be thinking of me?**

He didn't answer. The truth was he had been thinking of her all the time, but admitting that would cause problems he wasn't ready to face just yet. Instead, he got back to his work out.


	3. See the Doctor

Her fingers hovered over the letters, but wouldn't, couldn't, actually make the words she hadn't even been able to say. Pregnant. The doctor, who luckily spoke English, said she was 8 weeks pregnant. When she insisted it wasn't possible, the doctor had pulled out a little machine and pressed it to her abdomen. The room was filled with a sound almost like hoofbeats, but she knew it wasn't. She also knew what it was, a heartbeat, and not her own.

"Isn't that too fast?" she had asked, but the doctor promised it was well within normal for a fetus. A fetus, that's what he had called it. It wasn't a baby, it was a fetus, and yet she could barely think the word let alone say it.

How could she have let this happen? She had always been so careful. She took the pill religiously, and insisted on condoms as well. This wasn't possible, except that it was. She was alone, in a foreign country, pregnant.

She needed help. She needed someone to hold her hand.

"Can I call someone for you?" the doctor had asked.

Immediately, Mike's face flashed before her eyes. She wished he was here. He would tell her everything was going to be fine. She could almost hear his sleep rough voice reminding her to breath. "I'm fine," she mumbled.

The doctor tried to give her some pamphlets, but they were in French. She promised to check in with her regular doctor and was sent on her way. When she got outside the car that had brought her was still waiting.

"Miss Baker?" the driver called, trying to get her attention. "Mr. Casey called to say his meeting is running late. He suggested you get some lunch. Maybe do a little shopping."

Ginny just starred at the man. Oh sure, just do a little shopping while her entire life was crumbling around her. Great idea.

"Are you from around here?" she asked.

"Yes,"

"Good, do you guys have a baseball diamond somewhere in town?"

"A baseball diamond?"

"Never mind, just a park?"

"Sure, we have many beautiful parks right on the beach."

"No, no beach. I need dirt, and trees and I don't know, but I need to not feel like I'm on the water and everything is moving."

The driver looked at her oddly. "The shops in town are very nice, and Mr. Casey Left his black card for you. He said buy whatever you like."

Ginny groaned. "Please, just a park with no water, not even a lake."

"Very well."

She had been sitting on a park bench near the playground for nearly an hour trying to figure out what to type, what to say and how to feel, but she still couldn't figure it out. Then her phone rang. She looked down to find the exact face she wanted to see.

"I waited all day, but it's midnight and you promised," he said as soon as she answered the call.

"I'm sorry," she said rather flatly.

"Are you ok? You don't sound ok? Do I need to come over there? Is it Cancer? Oh, god, it's cancer isn't it?" He was spinning out faster than she could process.

"Lawson,"

"Ginny?"

"Please calm down, I do not have cancer."

"oh, sorry, I just… my mom called me once, and I… you know what, it doesn't matter. What did the doc say?"

Ginny sucked in a deep breath.

"Ginny?"

"I'm fine," she sighed.

"It was just seasickness? I looked it up on the web, and they suggest ginger, peppermint and acupressure bracelets."

"Good to know."

"I hope it helps." He voice sounded so concerned and earnest.

"Can I tell you something?" she asked nervously.

"Of course,"

She didn't actually say it though, a minute went by and somewhere in the back of her mind she thought of the phone bill she was racking up listening to his steady breathing.

"Ginny? Are you ok?"

"I am. I'm… I mean I am… pregnant."

"oh."

"Oh?" she asked. She had finally said it and all he could say was oh.

"But you are ok? You're healthy and it's healthy."

"Yeah, I'm fine. The doctor said it is good, growing right or whatever. The heartbeat is within normal range."

"That's good. What did Noah say?"

"I haven't told him, yet," she said, suddenly realizing that Noah hadn't even come to mind. She was panicking about this baby, and her job, but she hadn't given Noah much thought at all.

"Well, I'm here for you. Whatever you need."

"Thanks," she didn't know what else to say. Then she heard a noise in the background. She was sure it was Rachel, though she couldn't tell what was said.

"I said I would be there in a minute," Mike mumbled, the sound slightly muffled as if he had covered the phone.

That was when she remembered that while she should be thinking about Noah, Mike should be focused on Rachel. Ginny knew how much Mike loved his wife, and she didn't want to get in the way of that.

"Hey, I gotta go, Lawson."

"What? Are you sure? We can talk, if you need to."

"I'm good. I promise. Actually, Noah's calling now, so."

"Sorry, yeah, go. I'll talk to you soon."

She hung up without another word, lying the first time had been hard enough.


	4. Unexpected Development

January 30

Lawson: just checking in.

February 3

Lawson: Are you back yet? I'm driving to Peoria. Heading out the 10th if you want a ride.

February 7

Lawson: Hope everything is good.

February 14

Lawson: Al just announced that you won't be back this year. I'm still here for you, no matter what.

… five minutes later…

Lawson: I'm going to stop texting so it doesn't look like I am some stalker, but if you need anything, even just a quiet place to be alone, you know the code for the house, help yourself.

He didn't honestly expect to hear from her. He hoped, but after weeks of radio silence, he didn't expect it. Honestly, he had completely forgotten about the offer, until he unlocked the front door a month later and heard the tv on in the living room.

"Hey," he called as he came around the corner. Ginny was sprawled out on the couch like she owned the place.

"Hey," she answered, as if her presence was the most normal thing in the world. "How was training?"

He tossed his bag toward the stairs, and sat down in his favorite chair. "It was good. Teams shaping up nicely. Blip and I made this awesome double play against the Mariners. Gordon was so pissed."

"I saw that. Nice work."

"You were there?"

"No, I was here, but I think you have every sports package known to man, and the games that weren't on tv were streaming online."

"Then why did you ask?"

"You know being there is different, and anyway, you did more than just play baseball."

"Not really, I'm not as young as I used to be. Spring training is hard on old bones."

"Hence me asking how it went. I could tell you were hurting after that slider at first. Reynolds is such an asshole sometimes."

"He is an asshole all the time, sometimes he just hides it better."

"Fair enough."

"So, we gonna talk about this?" he asked carefully.

Ginny chewed her lip for a moment. "I've been crashing in the guest room. Will Rachel been down more? I mean I get it if you two don't want me hanging around. I was really just… you said I could crash, and… Thing is I thought it would be good to have someone here watching the house. You live in a fish bowl and everyone knows you are gone so…"

"Rachel isn't coming down. She likes to stay in LA. You can stay as long as you want."

"But really, she probably won't like it. I guess I should have cleared out, or you know told you I was crashing. Things were just really hectic, and it's so much quieter here."

"Ginny, it's fine. Like you said, it would be nice to have someone watching the house, and the schedule has a lot of away games in the next few months."

"If you're sure."

"I'm sure, now what kind of pizza is that? I've been driving for six hours and I am starving."

"About that," she grimaced, turning the box around to reveal a pizza covered in fried green tomatoes and jalapeños.

"You know what? I changed my mind, I think you should go," he teased.

"Just try it ya big baby."

Mike took a bite. It wasn't bad. He wouldn't say it was good, but it was better than that pickled herring Rachel was always trying to get him to eat.

"So?"

"I don't hate it as much as you hate cilantro."

"You don't hate anything as much as I hate cilantro."

"True." He agreed taking another bite.

"Hey, Lawson?"

"Yeah?"

"There may or may not be a pepperoni and mushroom in the kitchen."

"Are you serious? Why didn't you say so?"

"I just like messing with you, I guess."

Mike rolled his eyes before making his way to the kitchen, when he came back with his plate a thought struck him. "How did you know I'd be here?"

She shrugged. "I didn't, but I just seemed like you might, and I wanted to make sure, just in case."

He grinned and dug into his dinner. They had been watching tv in silence for about an hour when she shifted to stretch and stand. He looked her over, only then noticing her slightly rounded stomach. She looked almost the same in leggings and a loose t shirt.

"You headed to bed?" he asked.

"Yeah, this thing is really taking it out of me," she sighed stifling a yawn.

"Alright, well see you in the morning."

"Night, Lawson."

"Night, Baker." He watched her climb the stairs. This was a very unexpected development. He hoped she would open up more about how she ended up at his place, but he wasn't going to push it. Being able to have someone to talk to at night was enough, for now.


	5. Breakfast

He was making breakfast the next morning, when she came down the stairs eyes barely open.

"Coffee?" he offered.

"Can't," she mumbled, sitting on a stool and laying her head on the island that separated the kitchen from the living room.

"Orange juice?"

"It gives me heartburn."

"Oh, sorry."

"Not your fault." She stood and slipped past him to open the fridge and pull out a gallon of milk. He passed her a glass and she returned to her spot at the island.

"Can I make you something?"

"What are you having?"

"Biscuits and gravy."

"Really?"

"I just spent a month in training. This is my court mandated cheat day."

"Well, I was going to have oatmeal, but I never turn down biscuits and gravy."

"And you've never had my homemade biscuits. Let me tell you Baker, they are legendary."

"Why am I not surprised?"

"Because you know I am awesome at everything I do."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Sure, we will go with that for now."

"Any big plans for today?" he asked fishing for any crumb of information she might give up.

"Not really, I've been taking a morning jog, then I usually come back for a swim and shower."

"Is that safe?"

"Yeah, my doctor says light exercise it good. The pool has been my best friend. Thank god that thing is heated."

"Here at the Lawson bed and breakfast, we aim to please."

"And yet, I smell biscuits burning…"

"What, oh sh… dang it Baker, this has never happened before. I blame you for distracting me."

"They aren't too bad," she insisted, snatching one off the pan.

"Careful, that just came out of the oven."

"Yeah, I know. I'm the one who told you to take them out."

As they ate she asked him more about different games he had played while he was away. They talked about what the team was up to. Mike told her stories from the locker room. They were loading the plates into the dishwasher when he asked if she wanted company on her jog.

"Sure, I guess."

"If you'd prefer to be alone that's fine. You can tell me to buzz off anytime."

"I don't mind the company, but don't feel like you have to. I know I kind of surprised you being here. You should feel free to tell me to move along anytime."

"Good to know. Can I ask you one thing?"

"I reserve the right not to answer."

"Of course, is it over with Noah, or…"

"It's over. Turns out he is as committed to career as I am, or I guess, I was, because I don't have one anymore."

"You can come back."

"I don't think so," she said sadly.

"You don't want to, or you don't think it's possible?"

"Come on, Lawson. I got up by the skin of my teeth after working on one goal for 20 years."

"Yeah, and then you got here and killed it. You almost pitched a no hitter."

"Almost only counts in horse shoes and hand grenades."

"Ginny, I know baseball players. If you want to come back, you can, and I will do everything I can to help you get there."

"I'm going to keep it," she said as if that changed things.

"Women work and have babies."

"I can't. I always have to choose."

"Says who?" he asked, clearly a little upset for the first time.

"Mike, be reasonable."

"Ginny, we'll hire a nanny. I have a year left. By the time you're ready to go back, I'll be done. I can watch the little guy. I can follow the team and watch him while you play and…"

"What about broadcasting? Phase 2?"

"Turns out, I have enough money to be a man of leisure."

"What?"

"Also, turns out being a talking head sucks."

"What?"

"I tried it. I hated it. I'm working with my accountant on some investment opportunities, but with the dealerships, I don't have to work."

"You are just going to retire and take care of my baby?"

"Sure." He answered as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

"What?"

"Are not understanding, or just…?"

"Why would you do that?"

"You don't have to play if you don't want to, but I know how much you love playing. I love playing. I had my chance and I want you to have yours. Also, I like kids and I like you, so I would probably like your kid. If you're staying here it just makes sense."

"You're serious?"

"If you want, or we can figure something else out."

"Wait a minute, what about Rachel?"

"You know when I said she preferred to stay in LA?"

"Yeah?"

"I meant she is staying in LA because we are done."

"What? You said you only have one season left? You love her. She's your wife."

"Ex-wife. We signed the papers two weeks ago."

"What happened? Everything was going so well."

"It wasn't. We were both just trying to make it work because it was comfortable."

"That's a good thing. You should be comfortable."

"No, it's hard to explain. With Rachel, on the break, we were just two cogs working together, but it wasn't any fun. We have these parallel lives and you would think we have all these things to do together, but really we barely talked, and I didn't care that we didn't talk. You should want to talk to the person you're with."

"I get that," she said, surprising them both.

"Good, so you ready to eat my dust?"

"Excuse me? I ccould out run you 9 months pregnant in heels."

"I bet you could," he said without a hint of sarcasm.


	6. babysitting

Mike walked into the house and was met by the sound of frantic giggles. He followed the sound to the living room were Ginny was tickling Marcus and Gabe.

"Hey, what's going on here?" he growled.

They sprang away from each other and Ginny collapsed onto the couch, breathing heavily.

"Uncle Mike!" the boys cheered, each tackling on of his legs.

"Boys!"

"Aunt Gin says we're having a sleep over, and we can swim," Marcus started, Gabe cut in. "And we can play WII and have a movie night and make a front in the living room."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, and that isn't even the best part," Gabe continued, this time interrupted by his brother. "We went to the store and got ice cream and hot fudge and whip cream and even sprinkles and cherries."

Mike looked over at Ginny, raising an eyebrow.

"Ev and Blip are having date night, and Ev's mom is out of town visiting her sister."

"Did Aunt Ginny say what we are having for dinner?" he asked, redirecting his attention to the boys still clutching his legs.

"Pizza!" they cheered. Mike rolled his eyes.

"Alright, go get your swim suits on while I get changed."

The boys ran down the hall to the guest room where their bags were. Ginny followed Mike up the stairs.

"Sorry to spring this on you. The sitter canceled at the last minute and they really needed some time to talk."

"Trust me, I know. I have had Blip as my workout buddy all week and I know more about their relationship than I ever wanted to."

"Is it ok though? I tried to call, but I think you were on the field."

"I was, but it's fine. You can have anyone over, Baker. You live here, you don't have to check with me. Though a heads up would have been nice."

"You didn't call back," she moaned sitting on the edge of his bed. He tossed his bag in the corner and walked into the closet to change.

"I know. My agent called and I was on the phone with him until I walked in."

"What did he want?"

"Just going over some endorsement offers."

"Did AARP finally call?"

"Why are you so mean?" he asked, coming out of the closet in just his trunks. Ginny's eyes locked on his abs. After a moment she shook her head.

"If I was nice you would think something was wrong."

"True, now are you going to get changed?"

"I guess," she groaned, pulling herself to her feet. "You know, Ev thinks what we're doing is weird…"

"Watching her kids?"

"No, this, The living together. You helping me with the baby."

"What do you think?"

"I think, I'm happy and comfortable and if it works for you and it works for me, then we should just keep doing this."

"Good, me too!"

"Ok, good. Now hurry up the boys are supposed to wait for an adult before they go in the pool, but I don't like to leave them unattended around the water."

"Probably not a good idea." He agreed, pressing a kiss to her cheek before heading toward the pool.


	7. Sing

Time passed quickly, once they got into a routine. Mike was coming and going with the team. Ginny was going a little stir crazy. She had binge watched everything from 13 seasons of Grey's to all 118 episodes of Living Single to the Great British bake off.

The news of her absence from baseball had finally died down. From time to time people made the odd comment, but for the most part she was forgotten. Sometimes she wished she wasn't so easy to forget, but then again, she was thankful for the little bit of anonymity she was now afforded. When she was out with Blip or Mike she was recognized more, but over all she could go to the grocery store, or walk along the boardwalk without anyone really noticing her.

Still the days were long. She spent a lot of time with Evelyn. When the boys needed a volunteer in their class she would come help out with whatever they needed. Kids didn't really care who she was, or why she had stopped playing baseball. They were just happy to have someone to listen to them and help with their work.

The time spent at the school reminded her of how much she liked school. Then one night Mike came home to find her grumbling at her laptop.

"Don't let the trolls get you down, Baker," he teased as he sat down beside her.

"It's not that, I was thinking about taking some online course, but I don't know what I'm doing."

"What kind of courses?"

"That's the problem. I don't know. I was at the school again today and on of the kids asked what my best subject had been, which got me thinking about school, and the scholarship that I didn't take, and what I am going to do if I can't go back to baseball…"

"You'll get back."

"Maybe. I haven't ruled it out, but what if I don't want to? What if I don't want to miss everything when this little person has school plays or soccer games or whatever? Or what if I play for however long and then what? What's my phase 2? Because right now I am a high school graduate with no work history other than baseball and no marketable skills."

"You could be a model? Your issue of ESPN sold record numbers."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "it could have been your cute little butt everyone was dying to see…"

He laughed. "True, very true, in fact maybe I should be a model. We know I have the face for it."

"Only if you lose the animal that is currently hiding that handsome face."

"So, you agree I'm handsome."

"I agree you are impossible."

"Whatever you say. Modeling is a no, for you. So, is chef, and singer, what about drawing? Are you a good artist? Because you could make a killing on the boardwalk."

"I could be a singer. I have a good voice," she grumbled indignantly.

"Who told you that? Was the person deaf? Or a man?"

"I am a good singer. I was in choir. I even got a solo in the big spring concert my freshman year, but then my dad said the practice schedule was getting in the way of my workout schedule. So, I had to quit."

"Ginny, I love you. You know I do, but I've heard you hum. There is no way on god's green earth that you are a good singer."

She tilted her head and stared at him, replaying his words to make sure she wasn't losing it. "What did you say?"

"I said you can't sing." He repeated, a little confused.

"Before that," she prompted.

"I said," he replayed the conversation in his head, then choked a little. He shook his head and cleared his throat. "I said, I love you," he repeated, watching her carefully for a reaction.

"Oh, ok, that's… ok, so…"

"It's ok, gin. It doesn't mean anything has to change or anything. I won't say it again if it bothers you."

She grabbed his hand, pulling it into her lap. "No, I don't mind. I mean, I love you too. I just, it's weird this whole thing, with us and the way we're living. I don't want to mess this up, because I really like what we have. I like living here. I like spending time with you, but I can't mess this up."

"You won't, I promise. Like I said, nothing has to change. I didn't even really mean to say it."

"Ok, so nothing changes, for now, but you can say it, if you want."

"Ok, good to know." He smiled

"And also, I am a good singer."

"I still not buying that."

She pulled her hand out of his, stood and started to sing in a rasping, husky alto that sounded familiar.

"What the hell, Baker? How can you sing like an angel, but hum like a tone-deaf truck driver?"

"I have no idea," she shrugged. "But I told you I could sing. Now, what should we have from dinner?"

"Can you cook too?"

"Hell no, I was thinking take out. I'm in the mood for Chinese."

"Sounds great!"


	8. Swim

"Noah called today," Ginny mentioned, as if it was the most common occurrence in the world. Mike who had been sitting on the couch got up and walked into the kitchen.

"Noah?"

"Yeah, Noah Casey, the tech guy who knocked me up," her head was in the freezer because being 7 months pregnant in July in California was killing her, or at least that's what she claimed.

"I think this is a face to face talk," he sighed leaning against the counter beside the refrigerator. Ginny grabbed a pint of cherry Garcia and tried to hop onto the counter across from him. Unfortunately, she wasn't quite as spry these days, so he had to give her a boost. His hands on her hips were defeating all the time she had spent in front of the freezer.

"Can we talk about the air conditioning first. Me and this ice cream are melting."

"How did you live and play in Texas?"

"Well, for starters, I wasn't growing a person at the time, and Texas, or at least where I was mostly, was a dry heat."

Mike rolled his eyes. "It is set at 70 that is cool enough. If you hot talk a swim, but first, what did Noah want?"

"He wanted to check in with me," she shrugged, opening the ice cream. He got her a spoon.

"Have you talked to him a lot? I thought he was out of the picture?"

"I thought so to. I haven't talked to him at all since we got back to San Diego. He said he wasn't ready to be a dad, and I said fine. That was the end of it."

"Until today, when he called to check in?" Mike asked confused by the turn of events and Ginny's lack of interest in the topic.

"Yeah, I guess he has given it some thought, and…"

A million thoughts raced through Mike's head. He was losing her. He was losing them both before he even really had them. How could this happen?

"Lawson," Ginny snapped her fingers in front of his face. She looked concerned. "Are you ok?"

How could she even ask that? Of course, he wasn't ok? He thought… he thought he was finally getting a family, and then some nerd comes and steals it. Well, really he had tried to steal it, but now it looked like he was getting left again.

Ginny had put down the ice cream and slipped off the counter. "Mike, what is going on?"

"How could you just leave me?" he whispered miserably.

"What are you talking about? I'm literally right here," she laughed taking both his hands and putting them back on her hips before sliding her hands up his perfectly muscled arms to his neck.

He tried to pull away, but she still had the grip of an eagle's talon. "He changed his mind. That's what you said. So, now you are going to leave me."

"No," she insisted. "You don't understand, and even if he did want to try again. I love you. I not leaving unless you make me."

"What?" he really didn't understand.

"He would like to be a part of the baby's life, as a fun uncle or godfather, or I don't know, babysitter? But I told him you would be its father, and he was fine with that. He said he would sign away the rights before it is even born. He just wanted to set up a trust fund of it and maybe take it to the zoo when it's older."

"He said, I'm its father?"

"Yes! You are his father?"

"His?" Mike asked, startled by the pronoun.

"Shit!" Ginny pulled away and wrinkled her nose.

"You peeked!" he accused.

Ginny groaned. "I was bored, and I was looking at baby names, and there were too many, and the envelope was right there."

"I can't believe you peeked. I guess that means you will be on dish duty for the rest of the week."

"But…"

"Bets a bet, sweetheart."

"You are not my favorite person today," she grumbled, putting the half-melted ice cream away.

"Maybe not, but do you know who I am?"

"Who?"

"The father of your son!" he cheered excitedly. Ginny laughed. His excitement was infectious. "So, after you peeked, did you decide on any finalist for the name?"

"I like Wyatt or Winston or Zachariah."

"Those are old man names."

"You would know," she teased as she headed for the pool.

"I'm serious though," he followed her. "What about William or Matthew or James."

"Half those names are literally in the bible. If you want young it would be Paxon, or Jaysen, or Aiden."

Mike made a face. "Ok, maybe not that young, I don't want to misspell my own kid's name."

"That's fair. I can't tell you how many times the baristas have messed up my name."

"The other day I got Myk."

"You didn't!" she was floating in the pool, her eyes sparkling with laughter.

"I did, but it was better than the time I got beard guy."

She snorted. "Where was that? We need to go back! I need a picture of you with a coffee cup that says that beard guy."

"I'll take you some time. I promise, but back to business. What about something meaningful like a favorite player, other than me of course."

"You don't want a little Mike?" she asked, trying to sound nonchalant.

"I would love nothing more than a little Mike running around here, but I have been in houses with a father and son with the same name, and it gets confusing, or you end up calling them a nickname, at which point you should have just named the kid what you intended to call him."

"I see, so you don't like nicknames? That's why you have about 135 different things you call me?"

"I like nicknames, you know I do, Rookie, but if you have no intention of ever calling a person by their name, why give it to them."

"Fair enough. Maybe Michael for the middle name."

Mike grinned. "That would be…" he swallowed hard. It was getting real now. "I would love that."

"What about Easton?"

"I like it. It has a new feel, but also classic, and he would have a readymade sponsor."

"Easton Michael Baker Lawson."

"I love it!"

"I can't believe we just figured that out this quickly."

"You could still change your mind."

"I know, but I just mean, we are a good team."

"Did you forget that?"

"No, it just reminds me that this is the right thing. You and me."

Well, if you ever need reminding, we can always invite Blip and Ev over for game night again."

"Oh my god, no, I am still getting grilled about how bad we beat them."


	9. Dinner

Noah had come over to sign the paperwork they needed for Mike to legally be on the birth certificate. They also needed to figure out exactly how much Noah wanted to be around, and what that would look like. Things went pretty smoothly. In fact, the men had fallen into talking about 4k tvs and Ginny had completely zoned out for a while. They were just finishing dinner when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," Ginny said, pushing back her chair. She had to pee again anyway. She opened the door to find Rachel standing there, typing something on her phone. "Rachel?"

Rachel's head popped up in surprise. "Ginny Baker?" then her eyes shot down to Ginny's stomach, and she did a double take. "What are you doing here?"

"I live here." Ginny answered calmly. "Did Mike know you were stopping by?"

"You? Live here?" Rachel repeated. Only now then did Ginny realize that the other woman was slurring slightly. She looked out into the driveway.

"How did you get here, Rachel?"

"I took an Uber. How did you get here?"

"I live here, remember."

"Who is it?" Mike called from inside the house.

"It's Me," Rachel called back, stepping around Ginny and into the house. Ginny went to the bathroom, hoping Mike would have it figured out before she got back. Instead, she saw Mike and Rachel whispering to each other in the kitchen.

"Is every night like this?" Noah asked.

"No," Ginny sighed. "Most night around here are pretty quiet, unless we are playing scrabble, or Pictionary, or trivial pursuit. I guess really any game, but Mike and I are really competitive."

"That makes sense. Are you happy?"

"Yeah, I am." She couldn't help but smile.

"Good, honestly I was surprised it didn't happen sooner. I mean the way you always talked about Mike, I thought you might be in love with him."

"What? No, we are not, I mean, we are but it's not what you think. I mean this is all new. He was there for me and I never planned this or anything."

"It's ok. I know. I just meant that I am happy for you. I think this will be good. It seems like he is really committed to being there for you and the baby."

"He is."

Just then something in the kitchen shattered. Ginny ran in and saw piece of the broken glass scattered between Mike and Rachel.

"Everything ok?" she asked.

"Everything's fine, will you go get my shoes so I can clean this up?"

Ginny nodded. A minute later she returned to the froze kitchen with her own shoes on, and tossed Mike his.

"I can clean this up, old man. Your knees don't need the extra stress."

"Gin, I got. If you slip in the water you'll hurt more than just yourself." He started to mop up the mess, while Ginny started picking up the biggest shards, careful to skirt around the water.

Rachel watched the exchange with something like fury building inside her. "Is that your baby Mike?"

"Yes," he answered without even thinking about it.

"You cheated on me! How is this even possible? Wasn't she in another country? Or was that just another one of your lies?"

"Rachel, calm down. I didn't lie, and I didn't cheat, though where you get the stones to judge me for it, I'll never know. The baby is mine because I am adopting it. The guy sitting at the table, trying not to ease drop right now, is the baby's biological father. But none of this is any of your business. We are divorced. You didn't want to be with me and I didn't want to be with you. You can't just show up here anymore. We are done."

"That's not true. You love me. You said you would always love me. You know you'll come back. It's just a matter of time."

Mike was getting visibly angry now. "I said that a long time ago. Things do change, but I love Ginny. I want to be with her. So, I will ask you nicely one more time, to please leave."

"What am I supposed to do?"

"You're supposed to go back home and get on with your life."

The evening wound down pretty quickly from there. Rachel called an uber to take her to a hotel, and Noah left right after. Ginny and Mike cleared the table and did the dishes in silence. Both were replay the night in their heads.

"Are you sure?" Ginny asked, as she put away the last plate.

"Sure about us?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, I mean you have a lot of history with her. I would understand if you wanted to try again, but if you aren't sure I should go. I don't want…"

He stopped her from finishing the thought. "Ginny, I love you. I want to be with you. Forever."

She looked like she still didn't quite believe it.

"Forever, Baker. When you are old and gray, and your knees are as bad as mine. Forever."

"Forever," she repeated reverently.

"Alright then," he pulled her into his arms and held her tight.

"I want that too… for the record," she said, leaning back to look him in the eyes.

"Good to know, for the record," he laughed. Then he leaned down and kissed her like he had done it a thousand times before. Before she could react, he was pulling away. "So, what are we watching tonight, Baker?"

But she didn't let go, instead, she pushed up on her toes and kissed him. It was supposed to be just as quick as the first, but instead morphed into something more. Finally, they pulled away.

"Forever," she said, looking right into his eyes.

"Forever," he repeated.


	10. Game Day

Ginny was up early, which was unusual lately. In her last month of pregnancy, she wasn't getting much sleep, but the sleep she did get usually came between 4 am and 10am. So, Mike was surprised to see her sitting at the breakfast bar when he came down the stairs.

"You didn't have to get up," he said kissing the top of her head and running his hand over her stomach, before heading into the kitchen.

"I couldn't sleep, and I wanted to wish you luck."

"It's just the Mariners. We got this. What's on your agenda for today?"

"Ev scheduled me a massage."

"That should be nice."

"Don't worry, I should be done by noon and be back home before the game starts."

"I wasn't worried," he insisted even though they both knew he liked to know she was at home watching him play. "Do you want me to make you something?"

"No, I'm not hungry."

"Mark it on the calendar. The first time Ginny Baker wasn't hungry."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Have a good game," she laughed, kissing his cheek before heading back to her room to get dressed for the day.

Mike headed to Petco to start his pregame ritual. He went over hitters. He warmed up. He met with Al to discuss the game plan, but somewhere in the back of his mind he kept wondering what was going on with Ginny. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore, and pulled out his phone.

"Hey?" she answered after several rings.

"Hey, how was the massage?"

"Good," she answered in a clipped tone.

"You don't sound very relaxed,"

"I'm fine."

Mike chewed his lip. "Where are you?"

"I'm in an uber…"

"Headed home?"

"Can you just call me after the game?"

Again he noticed something different about her voice. It was almost like the time she couldn't breathe. "Are you having a panic attack?"

"No…"

"Ginny! What is going on?"

"I'm… having a contraction."

"Are you serious?"

Ginny groaned.

"Why didn't you call me?"

"Mike, you know first time labor can take a long time. Finish your game. I'm just going to go check in at the hospital. You kick some Mariner's ass and then meet me after the game."

"I'm on my way."

"No, it's going to take a long time, don't miss the game."

"If you think I could play right now, you are crazy, and if Al found out I stayed when you were in labor he would kick my ass faster than you can say chili cheese dog."

"Are you sure?" she asked, sounding more than a little unsteady.

"I am on my way, Rookie."

Thirty minutes later he came running into her hospital room. "What did I miss?"

"Nothing, Old man. I am at a 4 so they want me to walk."

"Walk?"

"Yeah, remember birthing class?"

"Ok, so we walk." He offered her an arm, but she just rolled her eyes. At least until the next contraction hit. At some point he thought he would have her nail marks tattooed into his arm, but he never complained once. They watched the game in the background cheering for their friends between contractions. Once it was clear that the Padre's would win, things moved pretty quickly.

Easton Michael Baker Lawson was born at 4:30pm August 29. The entire Padre's roster trickled through in the hours after the game. They brought the game ball, 3 giant teddy bears, enough baby clothes for an army and take out from all Ginny's favorite restaurants.

Evalyn was the gate keeper, making sure no one outstayed their welcome. While Ginny was in a surprisingly good mood, everyone could see how tired she was. Mike was the ever proud papa, coach players who had numerous children at home on how to hold his son.

When they were finally alone, mike sat on the bed with Ginny as they looked at their new son.

"I think he has your ears," she teased.

Mike smiled. "I think he looks just like you."

"Well, yeah, he is perfect. What did you expect?"

"Honestly? I never expected any of this," Mike answered seriously. "I never thought I could be this happy."

"I didn't either but thank you for being here."

"You should have called me when you first felt the contractions. If hadn't called I might have missed it."

"I'm sorry. I really thought it would take a long time. They said it could take a while, and I wanted you to be able to play one last game before you took your leave."

"I don't care about missing a game. I wanted to be here for you."

"You have been, ever since I called you."

"Thank you for that by the way."

"For call you, when my whole life was falling apart?" she asked him as if he were crazy.

"Yeah, sometimes things have to fall apart, so that they can come together."

"Did you read that on a fortune cookie?"

"Nope, I lived it."

"Oh god, you cheese ball. Don't make me cry again."

"I'm sorry." He kissed her cheek. "Hey, Gin?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you, Rookie."

"I love you too, Old man."


End file.
